


En el bosque.

by M0rg4



Category: Feeding Lamb (Webcomic)
Genre: Anal Sex, Kidnapping, M/M, Nishin masumi, Rape, Werewolf, alternative universe, wolf - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:21:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23463871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M0rg4/pseuds/M0rg4
Summary: AU. Bren es un trabajador en una gasolinera a las afueras de la ciudad, es testigo del ataque de un animal salvaje a una persona y ahora el debe huir de esa bestia.
Relationships: Andy/Bren
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

ANDY: hombre lobo.   
BREN: humano.

Brendan cordero, un empleado de una gasolinera a las afueras de la ciudad, tan común como muchas otras personas, quizá un poco más estupido y malhumorado, un hombre que odiaba su vida pero aún así intentaba llevarla a cabo. No había tenido una buena adolescencia, pues ya estaba apenas a un año del último grado de su preparatoria cuando tuvo un fuerte accidente automovilístico, dejándolo en coma por un tiempo y después regresar pero sufriendo siempre de continuas convulsiones, además de reprobar el año escolar. No retomó sus estudios, le pareció una pérdida de tiempo ya que no podía concentrarse. Tuvo peleas con sus padres por dejar los estudios así que decidió irse de su casa y valerse por sí mismo. Le iba bien, casi siempre lo despedían de sus trabajos pero no le preocupaba, vender a escondidas unos cuantos cigarros le dejaban suficiente como para mantenerse. De hecho, se estaba fumando uno en ese momento mientras leía una ridícula revista de adolescentes detrás de la caja registradora. Este era un buen empleo, estaba fuera de la ciudad por una carretera que pasa por en medio del bosque al cual muchos temían atravesar, no había muchos clientes, a veces ni siquiera uno al día.

Su paz fue arruinada al escuchar un fuerte golpe en la puerta del súper. 

— ¡Ábreme! ¡Por favor déjame entrar! —pedía un tipo moreno al otro lado de la puerta. 

¿Acaso era idiota? Solo tenía que jalar la puerta, no empujarla. Bren volteó los ojos y continuó con su lectura.

— ¡Ya viene por mi! ¡Ah! —

Escuchó un golpe sordo y gimoteos bajos. Bren dejó su revista a un lado y prestó atención hacia afuera con curiosidad. El tipo ya no estaba en la puerta, tampoco había un carro aparcado para echar gasolina. ¿Vendría caminando? 

Bueno, seguramente era un loco drogadicto como muchos que andan por aquí, solo entran al bosque para drogarse.

Bren despreocupado como siempre tomó de nuevo la revista y siguió leyendo los horóscopos, sin darse cuenta de los enormes y profundos ojos azules que lo miraban a través de una ventana del local. No pasaron más de unos minutos cuando el timbre de la puerta sonó, avisando que había entrado una persona. Bren alzó su vista hacia la puerta pero no miró a nadie, la puerta apenas se había abierto unos centímetros.

— ¡Putos mapaches! Seguramente volvieron a entrar. —dijo el moreno mientras se levantaba de su asiento y tomaba un bate que mantenía cerca de él. No era la primera vez que se metía algún animal, no tenía idea de como es que abrían la puerta pero siempre encontraba bolsas de patitas y carne seca abiertas, mientras él tomaba una siesta.

— Deja que te vea pequeña rata para abrirte la cabeza a palos. —Bren caminaba sin miedo alguno por un pasillo en busca de algún roedor, cuando de pronto se resbaló y cayó de espaldas.

— ¿¡Que mierda!? —gritó confundido y molesto cuando con la palma de su mano tocó el suelo pegajoso. La mancha de su mano era de un color rojo, parecía lodo y sangre.

Bren miró el suelo confundido, había huellas grandes pero irreconocibles por el pasillo, frente a él podía mirar unas más frescas que se perdían a la vuelta de un estante. Pudo reconocer que era la huella de un perro, un enorme perro. 

De repente un lobo se asomó al final del pasillo. 

El lobo no se movió de su lugar, a solo tres metros de distancia de Bren mientras lo miraba intensamente con sus ojos azules. El moreno estaba congelado, fascinado y aterrado. El hermoso lobo frente a él podría fácilmente superar su altura si se ponía en sus dos patas traseras, con un pelaje blanco y largo, las grandes orejas levantadas apuntando hacia el, unos enormes ojos azules como el cielo y una cola larga y esponjosa que se movía emocionadamente. Podría ser una escena hermosa y conmovedora, si el lobo no estuviera cubierto de sangre desde el hocico hasta las patas delanteras.

— ¿U-Un lobo? —murmuró Bren mientras se ponía de pie lentamente.

Nunca había visto a un lobo tan grande en su vida y menos con tanta sangre fresca manchándolo. ¿Debería intimidarlo con el bate? Con su poco conocimiento que tenía sobre este tipo de situaciones frente a un animal salvaje solo sabía que no tenía que hacer movimientos bruscos, además, si mataba al lobo seguramente le multarían. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió fue retroceder lentamente. El lobo lo seguía mirando y daba un paso lento hacia él cada vez que retrocedía dos hacia la puerta.

Una vez sintiendo la puerta en su espalda se da la vuelta para salir rápidamente pero quedarse ahí, no podía permitir que el lobo lo persiguiera, mejor lo dejaría encerrado. Ahí afuera percibió un fuerte olor a sangre, miró al suelo solo para encontrarse con él cadaver degollado y destripado del hombre que quería entrar hace unos minutos. ¡El maldito lobo lo había matado! 

Desvió su mirada de nuevo al lobo que estaba dentro de la tienda, este aún le miraba fijamente y movía su cola de un lado a otro. Bren miró hacia la caja registradora donde había dejado su móvil, hubiera llamado a control animal antes de salir... o no, quizá el lobo lo hubiera mordido, tenía que encontrar algo que pudiera bloquear la puerta por fuera. Mientras observaba alrededor no miró como el lobo se acercaba hasta la puerta y con el costado de su cuerpo empezó a empujar. Bren regresó su atención hacia el animal, sentía como el lobo empujaba la puerta, ¡Era realmente fuerte! No podía creer que un animal fuera así de fuerte. 

Bren ponía todo su peso contra la puerta para que el animal no pudiera abrir, pero parecía en vano, sentía como sus pies se resbalaban y la puerta se abría cada vez más. Solo le quedaría correr por su vida, no había lugar alto en que subirse, ¿Quizá podría trepar un pino? ¿Los lobos pueden trepar? Ya lo averiguaría.

Se alejó de la puerta y empezó a correr hacia el bosque frente a él, no sabía si lograría llegar pero no quería detenerse a ver si le perseguía el enorme animal. Estaba corriendo tan rápido que ignoró los primeros pinos qué pasó, y los segundos... y los terceros. Ninguno parecía apto para escalar, ninguno tenía ramas bajas, solo tallos muy largos y finos. Siguió corriendo tan rápido como podía mientras escuchaba al lobo perseguirlo. Sentía que su velocidad cada vez era menos, pero aún así el lobo no le alcanzaba, era un poco extraño, quizá ya no le perseguía y él solo corría como estupido. Volteó su rostro hacia atrás solo para encontrarse con el enorme animal siguiéndolo a solo dos metros. Se asustó tanto que no pudo controlar sus pies y cayó de panza en el suelo húmedo del bosque.

El lobo se detuvo solo cuando estuvo sobre Bren, dejándolo atrapado entre sus enormes patas, el moreno solo atinó hacerse ovillo en el suelo mientras con sus manos escondía su cuello y nuca. El animal podría morderle esa zona y matarlo.

No se movió y intentó tranquilizar su respiración, seguramente el animal podría oler el miedo como había escuchado en televisión. 

Sintió como el lobo olfateaba su cabeza y también lamía sus manos, Bren apretaba sus dedos, el animal podría arrancárselos de una mordida. Las grandes patas del animal empezaron a arañarle el hombro, como si quisiera que quitara sus brazos de su rostro, pero ni loco lo haría. Solo fueron unos minutos de movimientos cuando sintió como el lobo se detenía y después escuchaba algo como huesos crujir entre otros sonidos extraños, no se atrevió a descubrir su rostro porque sentía aún el cuerpo cálido cerca de él, pero ya no escuchaba los jadeos cansados del animal.

— Ey, está bien. —habló una calmada voz masculina. 

Bren sorprendido se descubrió el rostro solo para encontrarse con la cara de un hombre a centímetros, era rubio, con enormes ojos azules, piel blanca y suave, solamente con algunas cicatrices a lo largo de sus brazos, parecían mordidas. 

— Está bien, siéntate. —el rubio seguía hablando con una voz reconfortante mientras Bren se sentaba frente a él aún con miedo y confusión. El otro hombre se encontraba en cuclillas, completamente desnudo y con una notable ereccion.

¿Qué rayos? ¿Donde estaba el lobo? ¿Quien era este tipo? ¿Por qué está desnudo? 

Bren no sabía que preguntar primero, se sentía muy confundido y aún su corazón palpitaba como loco. Empezó a ver a su alrededor, juraría que un lobo lo había perseguido.

— Shh, te digo que está bien, tranquilízate. —le dijo el hombre rubio con una voz tan suave y gentil, como si le estuviese hablando a un niño. Bren solo lo miró confundido y luego enojado al sentir la mano del rubio en su rostro.

— ¡No me toques! —le dijo enojado a la vez que le daba un empujón a su mano.— ¿¡Por qué estás desnudo!? ¿¡Eres algún tipo de pervertido!? —gritó Bren molesto mientras se ponía bruscamente de pie. 

Al parecer no había ningún maldito lobo alrededor, solo este pobre indigente. ¿Quizá el cigarrillo le hizo alucinar? Si era así sería una historia graciosa que contaría después.

— Bien, gracias por sacarme del trance. —dijo Bren más calmado mientras se quitaba su camisa de botones y la dejaba caer en la cabeza del rubio que seguía desnudo en la tierra. — Cúbrete con esto y vete a tu casa, maricon. —lo último lo dijo en un susurro y se dispuso a caminar por donde había venido.

Apenas había dado unos cuantos pasos cuando sintió como alguien lo sujetaba de su tobillo y lo jalaba con fuerza. Cayó duramente al suelo sin proteger su cara, se mordió su labio y se golpeó la cabeza. Podía sentir la sangre en su lengua y un fuerte dolor en su frente, su visión se volvió borrosa rápidamente, sentía que se desmayaba.

— Tranquilo, cuidaré bien de ti. —le dijo el sujeto que se encontraba sobre él. Bren se sentía tan mareado y adolorido que no pudo forcejear contra el hombre que ahora lo alzaba en brazos.

Empezó a caminar más hacia la profundidad del bosque, Bren abría los ojos de vez en cuando y cada vez notaba que se estaba volviendo más oscuro alrededor. Llegaron a un punto donde realmente no podía ver nada más que el cielo estrellado, ya sentía su cuerpo más recuperado y con fuerza, solo esperaría que este enorme tipo lo soltara un momento y tomarlo por sorpresa. 

Cada vez hacia más frío, no podía evitar temblar, eso hacía que el enorme rubio lo apretara más contra su cálido cuerpo. 

Después de algunos minutos sintió que el rubio detenía su andar y se agachaba para depositarlo gentilmente en el frío suelo. Antes de que el rubio lo bajara por completo dejó de fingir estar durmiendo y con fuerza le estrelló un puñetazo en el rostro. Este lo soltó y llevó su mano a donde el puñetazo le había lastimado.

Bren no perdió tiempo y se puso torpemente de pie, su tobillo realmente dolía, era imposible apoyarse en el. Una vez que mantuvo su equilibrio en un solo pie se dio cuenta de que estaban dentro de algún tipo de cueva y era realmente oscuro, solo pudo guiarse con la poca luz de la luna para salir de ahí. Cuando salió se tiró al suelo en busca de alguna roca o rama con la que pudiera defenderse, sabía que cojeando no llegaría lejos y escuchó como el tipo caminaba detrás de él.

Aun no había encontrado alguna roca de buen tamaño cuando sintió un fuerte dolor en la pantorrilla de su pie sano. Soltó un grito de dolor cuando lo empezaron a jalar de regreso a la cueva, era como si lo hubieran enganchado a algo y jalaran con fuerza. Preocupado y temeroso se dejó arrastrar para voltear su rostro hacia sus pies donde se encontraba un enorme lobo mordiéndolo. Los ojos azules del animal brillaban con la luz de la luna cada vez menos mientras se adentraban de nuevo en la cueva.

— ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayúdenme! —empezó a gritar Bren. Ni siquiera podía patear al animal, su pie libre estaba lastimado del tobillo y si usaba sus manos seguramente las mordería.

El lobo lo soltó una vez que estuvieron en lo más profundo de la cueva.

— ¡Aléjate! ¡Aléjate! —intentó gatear de nuevo hacia la salida soportando todo el dolor de ambos pies.

Una pata en su espalda lo hizo recostarse en el suelo, lo presionaba con más fuerza cada vez que intentaba arrastrarse lejos. 

Siguió gritando por ayuda, quería pensar que había algún cazador cerca de esta zona que pudiera venir a ayudarlo, pero no era así.

Empezó sentir como extrañamente la pata del animal cambiaba de forma, volviéndose más grande y delgada, parecía la mano de una persona. Intentó mirar al lobo en la oscuridad pero no podía, solo sentía su peso encima y escuchaba un extraño sonido de huesos crujir.

— No puedes dejarme aquí... —dijo una voz a su espalda, podía reconocerla, era la voz del hombre rubio.

— ¡Por favor! ¡Déjame ir! ¡Te daré dinero! —gritaba Bren asustado cuando sintió como las uñas largas del hombre se encajaban en su espalda.

— Mmm hueles tan bien. —el rubio se había acercado demasiado a Bren hasta esconder su rostro a un lado de su nuca, inhalando y exhalando cerca de las orejas.

— Bastardo... —murmuró Bren y agarró con fuerza el cabello rubio que estaba a su alcance, escuchó un quejido adolorido, planeaba jalarlo hasta quitárselo de encima pero apenas iba a hacer eso cuando sintió una fuerte mordida en su hombro. Gritó con fuerza y soltó inmediatamente el cabello del otro hombre, podía sentir que le arrancaría el brazo completo. 

Solo fueron unos segundos después de la terrible y dolorosa mordida cuando sintió una lengua caliente pasando por encima, limpiando su sangre. Bren no hacía más que mugir adolorido sin ser capaz de mover su brazo, su mano buena se encontraba hecha puño, encajándose sus propias uñas en busca de distraerse de su terrible dolor en el hombro.

— No solo hueles bien, también sabes delicioso... —le susurró el hombre de nuevo muy cerca de su oído, a esa distancia podía oler su propia sangre saliendo de la boca del otro.

— ¡Por favor! ¿Que te he hecho? ¡Déjame ir! —suplicó Bren mientras sentía como le bajaban los pantalones junto con su ropa interior.

— ¿Que has hecho? Estuviste llamándome... enfrentándote a mi para llamar mi atención, ¿Querías que reconociera que eres fuerte? —al decir esto lamió detrás de la oreja de Bren y continuó.— Ahora se que nuestros cachorros serán grandes y fuertes como nosotros.—

— ¡Maldito maricon! ¡Sabía que eras un raro! ¡Hijo de p..!! —no pudo seguir con sus insultos ya que el rubio empezó a hundirse dentro de él, sintió como se quedaba sin aire que ni siquiera podía gritar, solo apretar sus dientes con fuerza para soportarlo.

— Estás muy apretado... —susurró con incomodidad el rubio.

¡Claro que estaba apretado! Pensó Bren, él nunca había metido nada ahí antes, además de que este tipo era jodidamente enorme, no sentía nada más que ser empalado en alguna estaca dura que solo destrozaba su interior.

— Ven aquí. —

El rubio se retiró rápidamente de su interior, Bren pudo respirar al fin y relajar su cuerpo, ahora sentía una extraña sensación, como si le hiciera falta algo dentro de él, era asqueroso.

Unas manos enormes lo tomaron de la cintura y lo elevaron hasta que quedara de rodillas. Bren soltó un grito adolorido por el leve movimiento que causó eso en sus pies lastimados y su brazo que no se atrevía a mover, aún sentía sangre brotando sin parar de su hombro.

— ¡Ah! — gritaron al unísono. El rubio de placer al adentrarse de un movimiento dentro de su 'pareja' y Bren de dolor y incomodidad, podía jurar que sus órganos habían sido empujados hasta su pecho, era realmente extraño y doloroso que solo quería hacerse un ovillo en el suelo pero con eso dentro de él no podía ni siquiera respirar normalmente sin que se lastimara.

Bren soltó un grito más y luego mugidos adoloridos cuando el rubio empezó con sus embestidas sin piedad, entraba y salía tan rápido del otro sin siquiera importarle toda la sangre que empezaba a salir de aquel lugar donde estaban unidos. 

— ¡Para! —logró gritar Bren al sentir un terrible dolor en su entrada, apenas habían pasado unos segundos desde que el otro se adentró en él y había empezado ese desenfrenado vaivén.

El rubio lo ignoraba y seguía penetrandolo, sus enormes manos lo sostenían por sus piernas firmemente, manteniéndolo cerca de su cintura sin dejarlo moverse a ningún lado.

— ¡D-Duele! ¡Sacaló! — volvió a gritar y suplicar Bren entre sollozos al sentir cada vez más fuerte ese terrible dolor en su entrada, era como si el miembro del otro creciera con cada segundo que pasaba.

Para su sorpresa el hombre se detuvo pero no se alejó ni un poco, lo mantenía firmemente pegado a él y se inclinó sobre su espalda. Su entrada seguía palpitando de dolor y dentro de él sentía una extraña sensación de algo caliente recorriendo su estómago, ¿Ya se había corrido? Eso había sido ridículamente rápido, y lo agradecía.

— Estamos unidos ahora... —le susurró el rubio en su oreja con voz suave y cansada.

— Si ya terminaste sácalo... —logró decir Bren mientras movía su cabeza de un lado a otro para alejar al rubio.

— No puedo hacer eso. —contestó el rubio mientras recorría con las palmas de sus manos el estómago del moreno y subía para masajear su pecho plano.

¿Como no iba a poder hacerlo? Pensó Bren, y con tal de no sentir esa dolorosa intromisión, intentó abalanzarse hacia adelante para sacárselo. Solo logró mover a ambos.

Soltaron un quejido de dolor al mismo tiempo.

— ¡Me lástimas! — se quejó el rubio molesto mientras volvía a abrazarlo con fuerza y mantenerlo cerca a él.

— ¿Que? ¿¡Qué demonios es eso!? —gritó histérico Bren. ¿Por qué no se podía despegar de ese bastardo? Era terriblemente doloroso intentarlo. 

— Te dije que estamos unidos. Toca aquí... —el rubio tomó su mano sana y la llevó hasta su trasero, Bren tenía que mantener su peso en sus rodillas si no quería caer de boca.

Con duda y asustado tanteó tímidamente aquel lugar donde se unían, había mucha humedad, se sentía algo adormecido y lo que más temía, al parecer realmente estaban pegados. Su maltratada entrada estaba estirada de una manera exagerada y el miembro del otro hombre estaba muy hinchado de la base. Justo como un perro en celo.

Bren alejó su mano rápidamente sin creerlo, como suponía sus dedos estaban cubiertos de sangre caliente y otras sustancia espesa que no pudo reconocer con su olfato.

— Que demonios... —Bren no sabía que decir o pensar en ese momento, nada tenía sentido. ¿Que era este tipo? ¿Un demonio? Limpio su mano en la tierra y volteó su rostro para enfrentarse al hombre que seguía unido a él.

Apenas iba a cuestionarle y gritarle maldiciones cuando notó que ahora sostenía un peso en su espalda, algo suave lo abrasaba y jadeaba sobre él. Tenía un gran lobo montándole. 

¿Siempre había sido el animal en realidad? ¡¿Con quien había estado hablando hace un momento?!

Bren no pudo más. Hundido en confusión, asombro y miedo cayó desmayado al frío y duró suelo de la cueva.


	2. Chapter 2

— ¡Aleja eso de mí! —renegó Bren cuando el rubio le acercaba una ardilla con las vísceras de fuera a la cara.

— Tienes que comer algo... —le decía el rubio con tristeza. — Tampoco quisiste comer conejo. —dijo esto mientras miraba al pequeño animal que estaba tirado a un lado y empezaba a oler mal.

— No tengo hambre. Busca otra cosa que pueda comer. —sugirió Bren aún con molestia en su tono.

El rubio suspiró derrotado.

—Bien, no tardaré. —dicho esto se alejó un poco y su cuerpo empezó a cambiar, sus huesos crujían y mucho pelo blanco brotaba de su piel.

Era la tercera vez que Bren lo miraba cambiar de forma. Parecía que realmente era un hombre lobo, ¿Ahora tendría que creer también en vampiros y brujas?

Pasar de humano a lobo solo le tomaba unos segundos, después salía corriendo hacia el bosque a buscar una presa para Bren quien ese esos minutos a solas hacía lo que podía para arrastrarse hacia el bosque. A pesar de ser medio dia solo un poco de luz se filtraba entre los grandes pinos, bren tenia la esperanza de calentarse un poco con los calidos rayos del sol ya que se encontraba completamente desnudo, ese hombre aprovechó para desnudarlo cuando se desmayó y continuo violando su cuerpo toda la noche y el día siguiente, ya habían pasado algunas horas sin que el rubio lo atacara sexualmente pero aun le dolia demasiado su entrada y espalda, ni siquiera podía intentar incorporarse un poco, solo inútilmente arrastrarse.

Había rechazado las presas del lobo para que cada vez se fuera a cazar mas lejos y tener tiempo suficiente para pensar en algo o seguir arrastrándose como se encontraba haciéndolo en ese momento. No tenia idea de que más hacer, solo pensaba en alejarse y escapar, ir al medico a revisarse la mordedura de su pantorrilla que se miraba muy mal y la de su hombro la cual no podía ver bien pero suponía que se encontraba en las mismas condiciones, no tardaría en infectarse y seguramente moriría cubierto de gusanos, solo quedarían sus huesos al fondo de la cueva junto a los restos de otros animales que seguramente el hombre rubio se había comido.

Mientras se arrastraba ya sin fuerzas hasta el pino mas cercano se detuvo al escuchar algo frente a él, levantó el rostro asustado solo para encontrarse con un lobo. No era el lobo blanco que conocía, este tenia un pelaje marrón con ojos del mismo tono. Suspiró aliviado, no era el lobo blanco, pero ¿Este lobo podría ser diferente?

Tan solo pasaron unos segundos cuando el lobo se acerco demasiado a su rostro y Bren solo se cubrió débilmente con sus manos asustado, esperando que este también lo mordiera o terminara con su patética vida, pero no fue asi. El lobo simplemente empezó a olfatearlo, Bren podía sentir su calido aliento recorriendo todo su cuerpo, ¡todo su cuerpo! se sentía avergonzado y solo quería darle una patada para que se alejara de él.

— ¿puedes ponerte de pie? – escuchó una voz masculina a un lado de él. Rápidamente descubrió su rosto y volteó a verlo. Era un hombre blanco con cabello castaño, quizá del mismo tamaño que el rubio, también totalmente desnudo pero este sin alguna erección. Bren se había quedado observándolo que no le presto atención a lo que preguntaba.

— ¿puedes levantarte o no? –preguntó de nuevo con una voz molesta .

Bren reaccionó y pestañeó varias veces para intentar ponerse de pie inútilmente. Se sostuvo del pino a su lado con su mano buena y intentó poner su peso en su pie mordido. Estaba tan débil y adolorido que todo su cuerpo temblaba. El otro hombre sólo suspiró y rascó su cabeza.

—¿Dónde está Andy?—preguntó el hombre.

—¿Dónde está Andy? –repitió bren confundido.

—Si, el tipo rubio. –dijo el hombre mientras miraba hacia dentro de la cueva.

— É-Él no está aquí, salió a cazar ¡por favor! ¡ayudame a irme de aquí! –empezó a pedir Bren desesperadamente, parecía que este tipo no era mala persona.

\- No, Andy está cerca, lo puedo oler. –el hombre castaño no le prestaba atención a Bren, solo volteó su rostro hacia lo profundo del bosque y Bren hizo lo mismo. Tal como lo dijo el hombre castaño Andy estaba no muy lejos de ahí caminando calmadamente hacia ellos mientras arrastraba con él un pequeño siervo.

A unos cuantos metros soltó el pequeño animal y cambió su cuerpo al de un hombre rubio.

—Hayden, ¿Qué estas haciendo por aquí? –preguntó amablemente el rubio. 

Bren volteó a ver al otro hombre, así que se llama Hayden.

— La manada olfateó sangre humana a la mitad del bosque y había un rastro que se dirijia hasta tu territorio, sólo me mandaron a ver que sucedia. –habló serio Hayden, sin ningún tono amistoso.

Andy solo sonreía y se encogía de hombros.

— ¿Ya conociste a mi pareja? –preguntó todavía alegre y calmado el rubio mientras miraba a Bren que intentaba mantenerse de pie.

— Andy, ya hemos hablado de esto antes... —Hayden soltó un largo suspiro mientras cerraba sus ojos, se miraba molesto.— No puedes traer mas humanos al bosque, no puedes cazarlos ni aparearte con ellos o comerlos. –

Bren tembló al escuchar eso ultimo.

—¡yo no lo cacé! Empezó a cortejarme y después nos apareamos, incluso anudamos, pronto tendrá mis crias. –decia animadamente el rubio.

Bren palidecio al escucharlo y ver los ojos azules sobre su estomago, bren se llevó automáticamente una mano a esa zona, no podía quedar preñado ¿verdad? Era hombre... acariciaba su abultada panza, siempre había tenido este tamaño ¿verdad? Empezaba a preocuparse y cada vez pensaba en cosas mas extrañas. Notó como Hayden volteaba a verlo a los ojos con una ceja levantada y Bren solo negó con la cabeza rápidamente. El nunca 'cortejó' a ese tipo.

— Andy, míralo bien, es un humano, no es hembra, es débil y no tardará en morir. –dijo serio y molesto Hayden mientras señalaba a bren.

Este estaba sin palabras, todo se escuchaba mal para él.

— Está débil debido a que no quiere comer... —decía Andy con un tono preocupado.— le conseguí este ciervo joven para que se alimente.—

El rubio miraba a Bren y la presa que había traído consigo, tenía la esperanza de convencer a Hayden para que le permitiera conservar al moreno. 

— Andy no volveré a repetirlo, me llevaré al humano al campamento. —dijo Hayden para después tomar a Bren en brazos, el cual no mostró resistencia alguna, solo soltó algunos gemidos de dolor.

— No puedes llevártelo, ¡No lo hagas! ¡Por favor! —suplicó Andy con tristeza a la vez que se acercaba a ellos rápidamente pero Hayden mantenía una distancia segura.

— Si no lo hago mandarán a alguien más y matarán al humano. Entiéndelo Andy, no puedes quedártelo. —dijo finalmente Hayden para rodear a Andy y dirigirse hacia el bosque.

Bren no lo podía creer, ¿Ya estaba a salvo? No lo sabía, pero por lo menos no estaba con ese lobo maricón. Volteó su rostro para darle una última mirada y jamás olvidarlo, juraba volver algún día a este bosque y matarlo a tiros a ese maldito. Esperaba verlo ahí parado como un tonto afuera de la cueva, quizá llorando o haciendo un berrinche, pero no, se encontró con un hombre molesto que los miraba desde lejos, las manos hechos puños y notables venas resaltando en sus brazos y cuello. Parecía un niño molesto a quien le habían quitado su juguete favorito. ¿Sería bueno decírselo a Hayden? 

Bren volteó a ver el rostro de Hayden pero este seguía estoico, caminando sin ver atrás. Volteó de nuevo a ver a Andy pero este ya no se encontraba ahí.

***

— Necesito ir al hospital. —habló por fin Bren después de largos minutos de caminata. Aún no llegaban a ninguna carretera, ¿A donde exactamente lo llevaba? 

— Te llevaré al campamento. Ahí atenderé tus heridas. —dijo Hayden con su mismo tono serio.

Bren no alegó nada, no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo. Bueno, por lo menos le atendería las heridas antes de que se infectaran.

Ya estaba oscuro alrededor pero podía ver como no muy lejos ardían unas antorchas.

— ¿Ese es tu campamento? ¿No eres un perro? ¿Para que necesitan fuego? —decía Bren confundido, pensaba que este tipo y otros como él estarían viviendo como salvajes.

— No solo hombres lobo viven aquí. —dijo Hayden.

Se adentraron al campamento, parecía demasiado civilizado, con algunas cabañas, casas de campaña, muchos niños, mujeres, hombres, pocos ancianos y no, no estaban desnudos. Se sintió avergonzado cuando pasó frente a ellos estando desnudo y siendo cargado por otro hombre en la misma condición.

Hayden entró a una cabaña y depositó a Bren sobre una mesa de madera, solo unas cuantas velas alumbraban el lugar. 

— Pondré algunas vendas y te irás a descansar. — dijo Hayden mientras acercaba una botella con algún liquido extraño y vendas para empezar a desinfectarle la pantorrilla sin delicadeza alguna. Bren solo se mordía el labio aguantándose el dolor, pensó que sería mejor hablar para distraerse un poco.

— ¿Que le pasa a ese lobo estupido? —Preguntó Bren.

— Andy no es estupido, es más listo que todos aquí y eso lo hace más peligroso. —

Bren seguía confundido, ¿dijo que ese rubio era listo? Ni siquiera pudo diferenciarlo de una mujer.

— ¿Que es esto? ¿Una tribu de hombres lobo? —preguntó Bren mientras miraba a su alrededor, había algunas fotografías familiares colgadas en las paredes.

Hayden suspiró.

— No solo hay "hombres lobo", también hay humanos como tú. No hagas mas preguntas. —

— ¿¡Comen humanos!? —preguntó Bren alarmado.

— ¡No! —suspiró Hayden molesto mientras terminaba de vendar la pantorrilla para atender el tobillo inflamado.— Hay parejas de humanos y bestias, viven aquí en tranquilidad. —

— ¿Por qué no le consiguen una pareja a Andy? —sugirió Bren.

Hayden suspiró.

— Andy no está bien, tiende a querer aparearse con bestias de su mismo sexo, humanos como tú, es peligroso, es mejor para todos que se mantenga solo y alejado del resto. —dijo Hayden al mismo tiempo que le daba un fuerte jalón a su pie y ponía su tobillo en su lugar, Bren solo soltó un grito de dolor.

— Para mañana estará mejor, ahora déjame ver tu hombro. —

Bren limpiaba avergonzado sus lágrimas.

— Espero poder caminar para mañana largarme a casa...—murmuró.

— Podrás irte hasta que podamos confiar en ti. —Hayden habló mientras vendaba su hombro.

— ¿¡Que!? No pienso quedarme ni un día mas en este lugar.—dijo Bren con tono molesto.

— Tendrás que hacerlo, nadie te ayudará a salir de aquí, tenemos que protegernos guardando el secreto de nuestra existencia. —hablaba Hayden aún con su tono serio y autoritario. Una vez que terminó de vendarlo lo tomó en brazos y le depositó en una pequeña cama. Bren solo lo miraba molesto. — Será mejor para ambos que te quedes algunos días. —

— ¿¡Adonde vas!? —gritó Bren al verlo abrir la puerta de la cabaña, ¿lo dejaría aquí sólo en la oscuridad?

— Tengo cosas que hacer, estarás bien aquí, mandaré a alguien para que venga a vigilarte y no te preocupes Andy no tiene permitido acercarse al campamento. —después de decir esto salió de la cabaña.

Bren bufó molesto, ¿lo vigilarían para que no intentara escapar? Como si pudiera, aunque ya no sentía el terrible dolor en sus heridas, afuera era muy frío y estando desnudo no llegaría lejos. Justo cuando estaba a punto de envolverse con la sabana alguien entró a la cabaña, Bren volteó a ver y se encontró con una guapa mujer de largo cabello castaño, con solo una falda larga cubriéndola pero con sus senos al aire.

— ¿Tu eres la nueva pareja de Andy? —habló la castaña mientras se sentaba sobre la cama a los pies de Bren.

El moreno tuvo que parpadear un par de veces para concentrarse en lo que decía la mujer y no seguir mirándole los pechos.

— Eh si... no, ¡No! Claro que no. —logró decir.

La mujer lo miraba con una gentil sonrisa.

— Parece que de verdad le gustas, aún puedo olerlo muy dentro de ti. —dijo la mujer mientras cerraba sus ojos y respiraba profundamente.

"¿Muy dentro de mi?" Bren se avergonzó un poco, seguramente todos sabían lo que Andy le había hecho.

— ¿Tu lo conoces? — preguntó Bren.

— Todos lo conocen, y quienes no pues deberían de conocerlo si no quieren acabar muertos. —

— ¿Tan malo es? —preguntó Bren confundido, Hayden también hablaba de que Andy era malo y un loco.

— Es un loco, un asesino. Es bastante atractivo y carismático, cualquiera podría caer enamorado o muerto frente a él. Le intentamos ayudar pero nada resulta, la última hembra que le presentamos desapareció después de tener sus primeras crías, lo más probable es que se los haya comido. —dijo tranquilamente la mujer.

Bren estaba en shock, realmente ese tipo estaba loco ¿Como se pudo comer a sus propios hijos y esposa? 

— ¿Por qué mierda no han matado a ese maldito? ¡es solo uno, ustedes son muchos más! —

— No importa lo que Andy haya hecho, sigue siendo uno como nosotros y solo quedamos unos pocos, no podemos eliminarlo. —

Bren seguía pensando que deberían matarlo. Luego recordó lo que el rubio había dicho, que él lo había llamado, no recordaba en ningún momento insinuársele a ese sujeto.

— Andy dijo que fue a por mí porque yo le estaba llamando, ¡Yo nunca le llamé! ¡Ni siquiera sabía que era ese lobo! —

La mujer solo le dio una sonrisa burlesca.

— Te lo dije antes, está loco. Cuando una hembra busca un macho es porque está en celo, eres un humano y hombre, quizá confundió tu frustración sexual con el celo de una hembra. —

— ¿Frustración sexual? ¿¡Quien dijo eso!? —renegó Bren con vergüenza, era cierto que no había conseguido una novia desde hace unos años, además de ser demasiado codo como para pagar por compañía y masturbarse pues ahora le resultaba algo aburrido así que no lo hacía a menudo.

Después de unos segundos de silencio Bren estaba a punto de preguntar más cosas pero habló primero la mujer.

— Tu tienes suerte de estar vivo. —dijo mientras borraba la sonrisa de su cara y lo volteaba a ver.— Eres tan poco atractivo y hueles mal, ni siquiera consideraría que tienes buen sabor. Es por eso que Andy está loco, mata a los mejores y preserva a tipos como tu. —

Bren no supo cómo tomarse eso, solo seguía con su cara de idiota.

La mujer suspiró.

— En fin, será mejor que descanses. —dijo finalmente para cambiar su cuerpo al de un lobo de pelaje oscuro.

Miró como el animal bajaba de la cama y se recostaba en el suelo para después cerrar sus ojos, bueno por lo menos no estaría solo en la oscuridad. Deseaba que para mañana sus heridas lograran curarse mágicamente y poder regresar a su casa, su vida normal donde no existirían hombres desnudos que se convierten en lobo y quisieran hacerle algo, pero no podría irse, no hasta que el tonto de Hayden confiará en él. Bostezó y volteó a ver a la loba del suelo, parecía que ya estaba profundamente dormida, él hizo lo mismo, cerró sus ojos y rápidamente se durmió.

***

No pasó mucho tiempo o eso creía cuando volvió a abrir sus ojos al escuchar leves mugidos, estaba confundido al no reconocer el lugar pero pronto recordó donde se encontraba. Seguía escuchando esos extraños sonidos en esa misma habitación, se forzó a sentarse en la cama a pesar del sueño y dolor. En cuando se sentó pudo ver frente a él a Andy convertido en lobo y en su hocico sostenía a la loba que había estado durmiendo en el suelo, el gran lobo se encontraba aplastando el cuello de ella con sus largos colmillos. La pequeña hembra solo temblaba y se retorcía sin poder liberarse de su agarre.

— ¡P-Para! —gritó Bren pero fue demasiado tarde, escuchó un extraño crujido y el cuerpo de la loba había dejado de retorcerse.

El lobo blanco soltó el cuerpo inerte de la hembra y de un brinco subió a la cama de Bren, este no hizo más que recostarse de nuevo asustado. El animal se acercó hasta su rostro y empezó a lamerlo mientras movía ansiosamente su cola de un lado a otro.

— A-Aléjate de mi... —murmuró Bren con miedo, podía oler la sangre que venía del hocico del animal.

Unos segundos después el lobo empezó a retorcerse mientras sus huesos crujían y su cuerpo cambiaba al de un ser humano.

— He venido por ti. —dijo el rubio mientras se recostaba sobre él y besaba gentilmente su rostro.

— ¡Tu no puedes estar aquí! —Bren empezó a retorcerse y intentar alejar inútilmente el pesado cuerpo del rubio.— ¡Ayuda! ¡Ayuda! —gritaba con fuerza, el rubio no hacía nada por callarlo, solo seguía oliendo su cuello y besando.

— Shh, los humanos deben estar durmiendo. —le susurraba Andy. 

— ¡Hayden! ¡Ayuda! —Bren no pudo seguir gritando porque Andy le puso una mano sobre su boca.

— No digas el nombre de otro cuando estés conmigo... —le susurró Andy con un tono molesto, pero después sonrió y siguió con sus caricias.

Bren no hacía nada más que retorcerse a pesar de que sus heridas estaban volviendo a sangrar. Siguió gritando por ayuda cada vez más fuerte al darse cuenta de las intenciones del rubio, planeaba violarlo de nuevo, podía sentir su miembro duro restregándose contra su pierna.

— ¡Andy! —gritó Hayden quien entró de golpe a la cabaña seguido por otro hombre joven y unos ancianos.

El rubio dejó de refregarse contra el moreno para voltear a ver a los hombres. 

— Sabes bien que no puedes estar aquí. —habló Hayden molesto.

— Estaré donde mi compañero se encuentre. —dijo Andy mientras se acomodaba mejor en la cama y tomaba al moreno entre sus brazos, como si se tratara de un bebé.— No pueden separarme de él. —

El castaño solo negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en que decir. Bren notó como se fruncía más el ceño del castaño al reconocer un cuerpo inerte sobre el frío suelo. Los ancianos detrás de él también fruncieron el ceño pero también mostraban preocupación y tristeza.

— ¡Andy jodido loco! —murmuró Hayden realmente molesto a la vez que daba un paso hacia el frente pero los ancianos lo sujetaron para que no lograra acercarse más.

Bren estaba ahí sin poder hacer nada, solo temblando de miedo mientras sentía como el cuerpo que lo abrazaba se ponía rígido, listo para convertirse y pelear. Bren temía terminar en medio de una pelea de estos dos y salir más lastimado de lo que ya estaba. Aunque temía más seguir cerca de alguien como Andy.

— Deja que se vaya. —dijo alguno de los ancianos.

— ¿¡Que!? ¡Terminará matándolo y después volverá a hacer lo mismo con alguien más! Será mejor que terminemos aquí las cosas. —Hayden aún hablaba molesto pero en un tono bajo.

— Lo único que resultará de esto será la muerte tuya y otros del campamento, no podemos arriesgarnos.—

Bren parpadeó una vez que comprendió la situación, ¿están diciendo que dejarán que Andy lo tome y se vaya? ¡No podía ser cierto! 

— ¡Hayden no-! —Bren apenas iba a intentar pedir por su vida cuando Andy volvió a cerrarle la boca.

— Si nos dejan en paz prometo no volver a molestarlos. —dijo el rubio.

Los ancianos se miraron entre sí, sabían que Andy mentía, siempre decía la misma frase y volvía a hacer lo mismo.

— Toma a ese humano, regresa a tu cueva y no regreses aquí. —dijo uno de los ancianos.

— ¡Claro! —respondió Andy alegre. Se levantó de la cama con Bren en brazos y caminó hacia la puerta.

—¡Hayden no permitas esto! ¡Me matará! ¡Hagan algo! —

— No seas escandaloso, hay personas durmiendo. — le decía Andy calmadamente mientras continuaba caminando.

— ¡Hayden maldito! ¡Ayúdame! —siguió pidiendo Bren a gritos pero nadie intentaba ayudarlo.

Hayden ni siquiera volteó a verlo cuando Andy por fin lo sacó de la cabaña y siguió caminando hacia el bosque, algunas personas del campamento solo lo miraban con pena pero sin atreverse a acercarse. Bren siguió retorciéndose y gritando por ayuda incluso cuando ya estaban en medio del bosque y nadie más los podía escuchar.

— Ya casi llegamos, podrás descansar, relajarte y...—

— ¡No quiero ir contigo! ¡Déjame en paz! —Bren no se molestaba en escuchar lo que Andy tenía que decir, el rubio hablaba con una voz gentil que hacía que olvidara que era un monstruo, así que prefería no escucharlo.

Cada paso que daba era más difícil, Bren se movía con fuerza haciendo que Andy caminara torpemente.

— ¡Ya basta! —dijo Andy un poco molesto para después depositar a Bren en el suelo.

El moreno no perdió tiempo en intentar ponerse de pie y correr torpemente mientras Andy lo miraba con los brazos cruzados. Por culpa de sus heridas no pudo llegar muy lejos, solo se alejó unos cuatro metros y cayó al suelo.

— ¿A donde planeas ir? —preguntó el rubio después de dar unos pasos y ponerse en cunclillas cerca del otro.

— ¡No te acerques! —Bren se dió la vuelta para estar de cara a Andy y poder defenderse con sus puños si el rubio intentaba hacerle algo.

Andy le hizo caso y se quedó en su lugar observándolo. Su 'pareja' parecía que siempre tenía la suficiente energía para desafiarlo, eso le gustaba, aunque podía notar el miedo que le tenia pues sus manos apuñadas no paraban de temblar, su respiración era agitada y sus ojos estaban llorosos. Llevó una de sus manos al rostro del moreno y acarició su mejilla con cuidado, aguantando los rasguños que Bren le dedicaba en el brazo.

— No me tengas miedo... yo solo quiero cuidar de ti. —susurró Andy.

Bren lo miraba con el ceño fruncido mientras intentaba alejar la gran mano pálida de su rostro.

— ¡¿Cuidar de mi?! ¡Loco bastardo! ¡No te me acerques! —Bren golpeó a Andy en la cabeza y se arrastró solo unos centímetros en el suelo hasta quedar recostado, le dolía demasiado la herida de su pie, no podía moverse mucho.

Andy se acercó hasta Bren y lo levantó gentilmente, obviamente el moreno intentó alejarse pero no logró que lo volviera poner en el suelo.

Pasaron algunos minutos y al fin llegaron a la cueva del rubio, Bren ya había perdido su fuerza para forcejear y durante el camino casi caía dormido, pero una vez dentro de la cueva volvió a recobrar energía. El horrible olor a sangre y animal muerto le hizo tener arcadas, eso solo le recordaba cual sería su triste final.

— ¿Estas bien? —preguntó el rubio al verlo vomitar lo poco que traía en su estómago.

Bren no se molesto en contestar, seguía con esas terribles arcadas, no le importó que su vomito cayera sobre él mismo y Andy. El rubio fue hasta el fondo de la cueva y lo depositó en el suelo.

— Espera aquí. —le dijo al moreno para después alejarse.

Estaba muy oscuro alrededor y frío, Bren solo se encogía sobre si mismo, su cuerpo seguía desnudo y sucio. Andy no tardó en regresar y dejó en el suelo algunas ramas. Bren se dio cuenta de que Andy intentaba prender fuego con un par de rocas pero pasaron minutos y los intentos inútiles del rubio no sirvieron para nada, así que se levantó y arrebató las rocas a Andy para prender fuego él mismo.

El calor de las llamas no eran suficiente pero por lo menos el humo escondía un poco el putrefacto olor de alrededor. Estaban sentados frente a frente con la fogata separándolo, Bren podría sentir los ojos del rubio sobre el, mientras él solo se concentraba en ver el fuego. Era extraño estar en esta calma después de todo lo ocurrido, pero no podía simplemente salir corriendo desnudo con esas heridas y dejar que el rubio lo atrapara en menos de cinco segundos. Bren empezó a bostezar, era de madrugada y no había dormido casi nada, se recostó en el frío suelo sin quitarle la vista de encima al hombre frente a él.

Bren estaba recostado de lado abrazándose a sí mismo, cerros sus ojos para dejar de ver la cara del rubio quien no paraba de recorrer su cuerpo con la mirada con una boba sonrisa en la cara. Bren solo sentía más coraje con solo verlo, pensaba que era asqueroso, odiaba a los homosexuales y en especial a este que lo miraba como su pareja.

Mientras pensaba en cuánto odiaba al rubio frente a él y como le gustaría verlo envuelto en llamas no escuchó como el otro se acercó hasta él y se recostó a su espalda.

— ¡Aléjate de mi! —renegó Bren cuando sintió los brazos fuertes envolviéndolo.

— Te mantendré caliente. —dijo simplemente el hombre a su espalda y lo abrazó con fuerza.

Bren siguió maldiciendo por un rato más hasta que se cansó. Tendría que intentar descansar un poco y esperar que el rubio no decidiera matarlo mientras dormía. El suelo era incómodo y los brazos a su alrededor no le dejaban moverse, además de que cuando estaba apunto de dormir Andy le hablaba; 

— ¿Ya te dormirás? —

— ¡Ya cállate! ¡Si dejarás de hablar me dormiría! —renegó mientras intentaba acomodarse mejor para dormir.

— Ya está saliendo el sol, debería traerte algo para que comas. —

Bren no dijo nada y mantuvo sus ojos cerrados. Sentía como el rubio olía su cabeza y cuello, luego se deslizó hasta su hombro donde con sus dientes empezó a arrancar el vendaje que Hayden le había puesto. Bren no protestó y dejo que continuara quitándole los demás vendajes.

— No necesitas eso, yo cuidaré de ti. —le susurró el rubio.

Bren se puso tenso al sentir el duro miembro del otro chocar con sus muslos. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza y se relajó lo más que pudo, no tenía fuerzas para pelear.

— Por ahora deberíamos asegurarnos que tendrás a mis crías.— dijo Andy y empezó a acariciar el cuerpo del otro. 

***

— ¿Quieres comer? —habló el rubio con su suave voz.

— Agua. —susurró Bren débilmente.

Ambos se encontraban al fondo de la cueva, Andy sentado en el suelo y Bren recostado con su cabeza reposando en el muslo del rubio quien peinaba sus hebras grasientas gentilmente. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que tomó un baño decente, incluso antes de que todo esto pasara no era un fan de tomar duchas diariamente, ahora se arrepentía.

— No puedo dejarte para traer agua, nuestras crías no tardan en llegar. —decía mientras seguía acariciando la oscura melena y limpiando algunas gotas de sudor de la frente del otro.

Bren solo lamió sus labios. Tenía tanta sed, hambre y no, no se encontraba en labor de parto o algo parecido, habían pasado ya tres meses, tres largos meses donde Andy estuvo esperando por sus cachorros ansiosamente y donde Bren vivió uno de los peores infiernos. 

Ya era demasiado malo tener que soportar el abuso sexual casi diariamente, el pene de Andy tomaba la forma del de un lobo y se ensanchaba cruelmente en su interior, Bren sufrió múltiples desgarros y aún así el otro no se detenía, con solamente ver que el vientre del moreno seguía plano solo se esforzaba más en dejarlo preñado. Después de un mes el estómago de Bren había crecido un poco, pero el estaba seguro que no era otra cosa más que parásitos, todo esos días y los que vinieron después se vio obligado a alimentarse de carne cruda, al comienzo fue muy difícil, incluso ahora pero el hambre que sentía podía más que él. Bren se sentía enfermo dentro y fuera de su ser, sus heridas al no ser tratadas de nuevo se tornaron rojizas y moradas, incluso con algo de pus que Andy solía limpiar pero aún así esas mordidas estaban pudriéndose lentamente. Su cuerpo estaba tan bajo de peso y con diferentes infecciones que tenía una semana sin poder arrastrarse ni un poco, la fiebre se mantenía alta, le dolía el cuerpo y no había comido. El rubio no se preocupaba, le repetía que era trabajo de parto, no le hacía caso cuando Bren le pedía que buscara a Hayden o simplemente que lo dejara en la antigua gasolinera donde se habían conocido. Le juraba no contarle a nadie lo sucedido si le dejaba ir, incluso le ayudaría a buscar alguna mujer que cambiara de lugar con el, pero Andy simplemente reía y se aferraba más a su liviano cuerpo.

Bren había tenido la esperanza de que Hayden regresara algún día a ayudarlo, pero no fue así. Desde aquel día no volvió a ver a nadie más que a Andy. No volvió a salir de esa oscura y fría cueva, sólo se mantenía hasta el fondo esperando por el rubio. En algún momento llego a sentir gratitud hacia Andy, quizá no era tan malo o eso quería creer en su desespero por sobrevivir. Pensaba en las cosas que el rubio hacía por el, le traía alimento, lo calentaba por las noches y le decía cosas 'bonitas' que nadie más le había dicho antes. Quería enfocarse solo en las cosas buenas y ver esta situación positiva, con solo ver la cara angelical del rubio podría fingir que todo esto estaba bien, pero no, el dolor persistente de sus heridas y olor putrefacto le decía que no era así.

.

— ¿Ya te sientes mejor? —habló el rubio después de adentrarse en la cueva y sentarse cerca de Bren. Acaricio la cara del moreno gentilmente, parecía que estaba tomando un sueño muy profundo así que lo dejo en paz para no molestarlo.

— Llevas más de un día durmiendo... —susurró Andy. Tomó el ciervo que acababa de cazar y lo apiló sobre Bren y otros pequeños roedores que había cazado momentos antes.— Te mantendrá caliente.—esperaba que el moreno despertara y decidiera comer pronto, estaba muy delgado y su desnudo cuerpo se encontraba frío. Se alejó del cuerpo inerte y regresó al bosque en busca de algo más que Bren pudiera comer cuando despierte.


End file.
